B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc
The B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc, also known as the Dakota and Cavendish Introduction Arc, is a mini arc introduced early in the show, and is in fact one of the first story arcs in Milo Murphy's Law. This arc introduces the viewers to Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, two pistachio protectors from the future that work at the Bureau of Time Travel. The arc begins with "The Doctor Zone Files" and ends with "Time Out". Timeline of Events *"The Doctor Zone Files": Milo and Sara interact with Dakota and Cavendish for the first time as pistachio vendors, near the theater across the street. After Murphy's Law strikes, Dakota and Cavendish mysteriously disappear. *"Smooth Opera-tor": Milo encounters Dakota and Cavendish once again at the opera's concession stand. They initially refuse to sell pistachios to him, but they eventually comply. *"Worked Day": Dakota and Cavendish's first subplot in Milo Murphy's Law, in which they need to make sure a truck of pistachios safely arrives at its destination. They failed, however. *"Murphy's Lard": Dakota and Cavendish build a shield to protect a pistachio stand at Lard World from harm. They managed to deflect the incoming danger at first, but it returns after they disassembled their shield. *"The Substitute": Dakota and Cavendish arrive in the closet of Milo's science class via their Quantum Localizer, when they're supposed to be at the school's yard to pour pistachio plant fertilizer over a sapling. They managed to get out, but not before the plant fertilizer is mistakenly poured over a chemical spill, creating a sentient blob. They embarrasingly fail their mission when Cavendish steps on the sapling, but when they leave, part of the sentient blob merges with the ruined sapling. *"Time Out": Milo and Dakota encounter each other once again and formally introduce themselves while Cavendish gets a new mission. After Milo left and Cavendish returns with another pistachio mission, he tries to contact Mr. Block, when their communicator is out of energy. Dakota and Cavendish get in contact with Brick and Savannah, who explain to them that they only get pistachio missions due to their incompetency and insignificance. Afterwards, Dakota and Cavendish return, when they realize Milo is always around when their missions fail. Cavendish concludes that Milo must be a counteragent. Pre-arc Episodes Prior to "The Doctor Zone Files", Dakota and Cavendish make small cameo appearances in reruns of "Going the Extra Milo", "The Undergrounders", "Rooting for the Enemy", and "Sunny Side Up", making them an easter egg for people that have watched the initial airing. They usually just attend at a pistachio stand without contributing to the episode's plot. Major Episodes "The Doctor Zone Files" Cavendish and Dakota make their first true appearance in "The Doctor Zone Files", as Sara and Milo approach their pistachio cart and get some pistachios, while they wait for the premiere of the Doctor Zone Files movie. Naturally, due to Murphy's Law, minor mishaps occur while Dakota and Cavendish argue about the pronunciation of "pistachio", resulting in the pistachio cart flying in the air and exploding. This is followed by Cavendish and Dakota's mysterious disappearance as Sara turns back. "Smooth Opera-tor" Dakota and Cavendish reappear in "Smooth Opera-tor", crossing over with the Milo and Amanda Arc, as Milo approaches them at an opera's concession stand to get pistachios for him, Zack, Melissa, and Amanda. Unlike their previous appearance, Cavendish and Dakota seemed hesitant about giving him a few portions, instead claiming that they're fresh out of pistachios, the batch in the dispensers behind them are purely for display, and even suggesting Milo to get gummy bears instead. As Milo still asks for pistachios, the two give in and try to get him four portions. They don't seem to be able to get the dispensers to work properly, which made Milo question if they ever worked there before. This results in a flood of pistachios dispensing out, carrying Milo backstage as the show Milo's friends were attending begins. "Worked Day" "Worked Day" marks the first episode with a subplot dedicated to Cavendish and Dakota. In "Worked Day", they need to assure a truck loaded with pistachios at A Street arrives safely at a pistachio warehouse over at B Street. They first follow the truck by foot, then latch themselves onto it by using a grappling hook and a trolley, before Cavendish decides they take over from the original driver, and drive the truck towards the destination themselves. Dakota and Cavendish eventually arrive at B Street, but to Cavendish's surprise, there's no pistachio warehouse. It turns out, as Dakota points out, that they drove to B Street North, when they needed to arrive at B Street South. On their way to B Street South, however, their truck got caught in an amplified magnetic force, and crash into a hospital room. "Murphy's Lard" In "Murphy's Lard", Cavendish and Dakota arrive at Lard World and inform a local pistachio vendor named Henry that they need to set up protection for his pistachio stand against possible incoming danger, such as a flaming pig. As Henry allows the two to set up said protection, Cavendish is seen setting the protection up himself, while Dakota is sitting on a bench eating a bag of pistachios and playing music instruments. Cavendish managed to barely finish the protection, before a boulder flattens him against it and rolls back. Even after that, Cavendish noted that the possibility of danger hasn't ceased yet, so they wait until the earlier predicted flaming pig crashes onto the protection and riqoches towards a nearby popcorn stand. Believing the probability of danger has ceased, Cavendish orders to take down the protection. However, just as Cavendish and Dakota disassembed the protection, a Lardee Boy head crashes into the popcorn stand, catapulting the flaming pig into the pistachio stand, leaving Cavendish irked at the situation. "The Substitute" In "The Substitute", Cavendish and Dakota are assigned to apply pistachio plant fertilizer from the future on a sapling located at the Jefferson County Middle School yard, but they warped themselves into a closet of Milo's science class. Their Quantum Localizer also loses power, forcing them to charge it in the wall outlet in class without getting noticed. Fortunately, while the class did notice, none of the students nor the substitute teacher questioned them and continued with the lesson. Due to Murphy's Law, commotion happened soon after, which Cavendish took advantage of to get the Quantum Localizer back, but instead grabbed Melissa's phone by accident. Later in class, Milo appears in the closet in order to get chemical absorbent to remedy a chemical spill, but grabs the pistachio fertilizer by accident, resulting in the creation of a sentient blob that causes commotion through the entire class, and eventually get Dakota and Cavendish involved. The two escape the classroom with the Quantum Localizer, but not without part of the sentient blob latching onto Dakota's foot and getting thrown into an air duct. The two then arrive at the sapling, managing to shoo Diogee away before he was able to do his business. Despite having saved the plant from the dog, Cavendish then steps on the sapling seconds later, resulting in another failed mission. After they left, however, the escaped part of the sentient blob arrives and merges into the ruined sapling, reviving it and kickstarting the Pistachions Arc. "Time Out" In "Time Out", Milo went out fishing with Zack when he notices Dakota manning a pistachio stand at the pier, resulting in the two properly introducing themselves to each other after their multiple encounters. As Milo leaves, a swordfish appears that ruins the pistachio stand, leaving Dakota to wonder why strange things are happening around Milo that result into the pistachios getting ruined, just as Cavendish arrives with the next mission. When he learns that they have to protect a batch of pistachios yet again (this time an import from Tunisia), Cavendish gets frustrated that all their missions so far have been about protecting pistachios. He attempts to communicate with their boss, Mr. Block, to complain about it, when he finds out their interdimensional communicator is in due of a recharge, leading Dakota to suggest to let him take lead to who may have a working device. The two arrive at a gala, where they meet up with elite agents Brick and Savannah, who take Cavendish and Dakota with disdain upon noticing them. Dakota and Cavendish decide to tag along as Brick and Savannah continue their mission, which leads on Cavendish getting enivious about the fact that his two colleagues get the cooler gadgets and the more serious missions. Cavendish and Dakota get told that they are in fact the worst agents their agency has to offer, and have only been given the most inconsequential missions, protecting pistachios, simply because Mr. Block liked them. After Cavendish and Dakota receive an interdimensional communicator, they immediately contact Mr. Block, who confirms Brick and Savannah's statements, and ends the call. Disheartened, Cavendish and Dakota return to the pier, where they encounter Milo yet again, followed by another mishap that ruins the Tunisian pistachio import that had just arrived. Dakota tells Cavendish that weird things always seem to happen around Milo that result in the pistachios getting ruined, leading Cavendish to believe that Milo is in fact a secret counteragent, sent to sabotage their missions, ending the B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc and beginning the Counteragent Arc. Minor Episodes Cavendish and Dakota were seen in "Family Vacation", in which the Brulee's RV, which had Milo as a passenger, swerves into a sign that crashed into a roadway pistachio shop they attended. Dakota and Cavendish reappear in "Secrets and Pies", in which they had to prevent a pistachio-laden silo from leaking, as a small hole was found and need to be plugged. As Veronica drives by with a pizza delivery for Milo, more holes start to appear, leading Dakota to ask for a little help. Unfortunately, the silo bursts open as Cavendish plugs his finger into one of the holes, creating another obstacle for Veronica. Interestingly enough, Cavendish and Dakota were seen doing a pistachio protection mission without Cavendish believing Milo is a counteragent in "The Llama Incident", as most of the episode is a flashback that happened prior to the events of Milo Murphy's Law. In "The Llama Incident", Cavendish and Dakota were unloading a flatbed truck, carrying a drum full of pistachio gelatin. Due to Milo, Melissa, and their hoard of llamas nearby, Murphy's law causes a chain reaction of mishaps to happen that results into the pistachio gelatin engulfing Melissa. Category:B